


Home

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [28]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)
Genre: Dom Adam Sackler, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: After your first exchange of those three special words, you and Adam Sackler share an unforgettable night
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 7





	Home

As you led Adam Sackler to the bedroom, your hand softly in his, smiling back at him, you felt all the butterflies you had felt when you first met him. When Adam had turned such an awful day into one that was memorable, when he had asked you to dance at that party so long ago. He grinned back at you, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze, as if agreeing that everything (yet nothing) had changed between you both after your first tentatively whispered "I love you's".

You both undressed in silence, a rare moment for your usually vocal and playful man, more said in your glances and awkward smiles and nervous giggles than what could be said in words. Even after having been together for more than a few months and having been more than intimate with one another before, this felt like the first time. Everything felt more electric, more charged. As your bodies joined on the bed and Adam pressed you into the mattress, the touch felt different and more meaningful, every soft caress that smoothed over your body carrying more weight than it ever had before.

Gone were the usual teasing touches and sinful dirty talk. Instead, the usual sound was filled with the sound of you both breathing as one. 

As Adam kissed you, slow and passionate, you sensed the way he poured his affection and adoration into the action, hungry for you and needing you, but holding out and drawing it out so as to not rush the moment. You moaned into his mouth as his hand slid down to tease your bundle of nerves, his knee coming between your to open your legs further apart as he rubbed himself into your thigh. You felt him hot and heavy against you, already leaking and ready. The thought of Adam's long curved length made you weak in the knees and a warmth pool in your belly. 

Adam moved to kiss down your jawline, down your neck and to your shoulder then back up, his finger drawing taut circles along your clit that had your thighs shaking and your mouth hanging open as you cried out. Your man was more than skilled in bed and it never ceased to surprise you how he reduced you to a quivering mess beneath him every time. 

"Are you ready?" Adam panted against your neck, his voice strained. You couldn't tell if it was from his arousal or from the emotion behind the night and those newly spoken words, those three words that changed everything and nothing, or from both combined.

You nodded, "Yes. _Please_. I need you."

"I've got you, kid. I always have you," he murmured into your skin as he guided his length to your entrance. He bottomed out with a grunt, slipping in easily from how wet he had gotten you. Adam closed his eyes and savored the way your tight heat gripped him - you were perfect. Perfect and all his.

"You were made for me, kid. This pretty pussy and this beautiful body and everything about you. _I love you_ ," Adam groaned as he began slowly thrusting in and out of you, unable to keep his praises for you to himself. You had to know how he felt. 

Had to know the extent of his endearment and devotion. Had to know how he worshipped at your feet. How he would be nothing without you. How you had wormed your way into his heart and latched on, and how while it had scared him at first, it now filled him with a sense of joy and comfort. He wasn't sure what he would do if you ever abandoned him. He had spent so much time being left alone and discarded. You were different, though. You _cared_. You _loved_.

"I love you, too, Adam," you whispered, a tear escaping from you, overwhelmed by the feeling of Adam filling you so completely - mind, body and soul. You had never felt so vulnerable and so secure at the same time.

Adam took his time, dragging out languidly and pushing in just as languorously so you felt his every inch, running his tongue across your collarbone as he sucked on your skin and kissed and nipped as he made his way from your shoulder to your lips. He kissed you like he had all the time in the world and no time at all, like his every fiber of being depended on you kissing him back - and you gladly returned the intensity. 

The pleasure in your bodies built slowly but steadily, rising with every whispered confession and every desperate touch, your orgasms washing over you in a wave that surprised you both, climaxing in perfect synchrony as if everything that night had been designed just for you and just for that moment.

When your breaths had recovered and your bodies had stopped trembling from the sheer power of your newly shared experience - two lovers joined so wholly that one wouldn't know where one started and one stopped - you fell asleep in each other's arms, tangled up in the embrace of what could only be described of as _home_.


End file.
